


That one time it got too hot for Ian Gallagher

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: At school, Drabble, Dreaming, Funny, Gallavich, I think?, I'm bored, Imagination, M/M, Playing Games, Sexting, Teasing, Texting, dunno, horny boys, language warning, revenge game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a certain Hickey on his neck Mickey was on a warpath. Gotta make Ian pay for it, one way or another.<br/>Teasing him via texts when he's in school, is just as good a plan as any. Better make it dirty thou ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time it got too hot for Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I just can't fucking stop writing these stupid crack-ish fics. SORRY  
> Yet again, not my native language, so typos and grammar errors, I'm so sorry fellas.
> 
> I'm totally gonna crawl in a ditch somewhere and bury myself. 
> 
> Comments? looooovely, makes my day, yei.
> 
> I don't bite not hard anyways ;)

Boring, the class was fricking boring. Teacher kept rambling about the civil war, something that every schooler had heard a billion times. Yanks and slavery, Lincoln this and that. It was mind numbing actually. Why keep going on and on about the same fucking thing over and over again? Is this what the “education” system has come to? No wonder no one isn’t learning anything these days.

Kinda funny when you think about it. Everyone keeps saying how important school is, and yet truth is no one needs most of the stuff anyways. No one teaches you the important stuff, things you need to know about staying alive, especially when living in the South Side or how to pay the fucking taxes and shit. Only thing keeping Ian from dosing off was the fact that he needed the good numbers if he was ever gonna make it to the army and being an officer.

His mind kept wondering though. They had had fun last night with Mickey. Touching and grouping all over. A slap on the bottom here and there. Nails scratching the soft skin on the back, fingernails digging into hipbones. Hot moans and helpless whimpers everywhere. It had gotten so hot some point that Ian had accidentally brought his teeth to the back of Mickey’s neck and bitten down. It was only to keep Ian from panting and groaning too loud. But it left a hickey like mark on Mickey, and for obvious reasons Mickey didn’t liked that. ‘I’m gonna get you for that Gallagher!’

His phone buzzed, waking him from the sweet slumber he was almost slipping into. He discreetly dug up the phone, which was a simple burner phone he had bought couple weeks ago, and checked the text he had gotten.

**What’s ya wearing?**

What the hell? Who the fuck was texting Ian weird ass questions? Not that many people had the number anyways.

**Who is this?**

Ian typed back and hit sent.

**Who the fuck you think, you fucking carrot munching ass grabbing, frecklebootyass fucking twink?**

There were only two people he knew that were that foul mouthed. And since Mandy was sitting next to him, only leaves the obvious one.

**Mickey?**

**Ding ding, 10 points to Ginger ale.**

Ian was blushing like a girl. Mickey Milkovich had just texted him. I mean him, Ian Gallagher. Ian felt blood rushing to his cheeks, making then feel hot, mouth extra dry trying to hold a giggle. Okay okay, calm down, play it cool man.

**How’d you get this number?**

**Nicked it from Mandy’s phone.**

**I’m at school, you have something important to say?**

Ian didn’t want to sound too excited or needy.

**I’m fucking horny, that’s what.**

It made him feel tinkle up inside, making those tiny hairs on the back of your neck to perk up, just plain goosebumps all over. I don’t think it was possible to get redder than Ian already was, but still the redness just kept spreading to his forehead and up to his ears. Quick swallow before answering, nervous as fuck.

**Are you sexting me?**

Ian let out a chuckle, making some of the students to glance at him, but he didn’t care. It was all about Mickey. All of his focus was on his phone.

**Sweet Jesus you are dumb, isn’t it obvious? Of course I am. Whateva man. Ya feeling hot?**

It was like a slap to the crotch.

**Yes, but can this wait till I get out of school. It’s a bit embarrassing really, I mean… fuck Mickey, your sister’s right next to me.**

**Makes it just that more fun ;) Live a little fuckhead. Ya know what’d be perfect right now?**

It was getting extremely embarrassing for Ian. He kept sweeping his face with his hand, trying to make the feverish feeling go away, but it was all for nothing. He kept licking his lips, bottom lip between his teeth.

**You tell me.**

**You inside me… I’d be bent over like slut or some shit, making you hard?**

It was like a punch to the crotch.

**No.**

Even Ian didn’t buy his own reply, cos he did feel something make his pants feel a bit uncomfortable.

**You’re a shitty liar, fucking know that? Remember how tight I am?**

All logic told Ian to but the phone away, nothing good could come out of this, but… It really was making him quite randy and Ian just didn’t have the willpower, like his dick was making decisions for him.

**I might.**

**Remember how hard I can make you come?**

It was a full blown shot to the crotch.

**You know how perfectly round plump lips I have? Wouldn’t it be nice to feel them on your dick?**

**Moist, wet, hot.**

**All of it inside my mouth.**

I was a text after a text. Vibration after vibration. Just like Ian’s body was, vibrating with lust. Those texts just fed Ian’s imagination. Mickey’s mouth on him, eyes all watery, taking it all in. If he would be as nasty as he was verbally with his mouth for real… Ian was getting painfully hard. He could just feel pre-come damping his jeans.

**Fuck me big boy, _fuck_ me hard.**

Ian just couldn’t take any more, he jumped up, desperately trying to cover his raging erection and mumbled something about going to the bathroom to the teacher and dashed away.

**Iaan? Redbutt? You still there?**

When Ian didn’t reply anything for a several minutes, Mickey sent a text to his sister.

**Yo, Ian at school right now?**

**Yes, just went to the bathroom, why you fucking care?**

**No reason.**

Well didn’t that just make Mickey grin at his own evilness.

**I know you’re in the bathroom jerking off. Got ya fucker! You’re so easy.**

Finally a reply from Ian.

**What?**

**I fucking told you I’d get you for the hickey asshat. Feel dirty having to wank off in a school bathroom?**

**Fuck you.**

**But in all seriousness, I am feeling so fucking horny now, meet me in the fields?**

**Just give me 20 minutes you asshole.**

**Speaking of those, ya know? you could...**


End file.
